Circus: Amor en las alturas
by XelTwilight4ever34
Summary: El circo es un mundo maravilloso y místico, pero también oculta historias oscuras. Bella es parte de él. Ella recuerda su vida y, en su recorrido, la historia del Circo de los Hermanos Benzini y a su amiga Marlena.
1. Nueva

**Avisos previos:**

*La trama y los personajes de** "**_**Agua para Elefantes**_**" **pertenecen a Sara Gruen

*La trama y los personajes de la saga **"**_**Crepúsculo**_**"** pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

_*Cedric Diggory ("__**Harry Potter"**__)_ pertenece a J.K. Rowling

**Las canciones mencionadas pertenecen a sus respectivos autores

Les recomiendo buscar las canciones indicadas para que se hagan una idea o ambiente de la escena

**CIRCUS: AMOR EN LAS ALTURAS**

**Cap. 1: ****Nueva**

**E**staba parada frente a mi nuevo 'hogar'. Había sido transferida desde el circo internacional de Denali al Circo Internacional de Volterra. Era un gran cambio para una muchacha como yo, el circo de Denali no se comparaba con el magnífico Circo de Volterra. Para empezar, el número de artistas variaba ampliamente de 20 a 50 personas, incluyéndome si no me encontraban poca cosa. Gracias a Dios, era lo suficientemente buena en mi número como para que me despidieran.

En el registro fueron muy meticulosos en anotar todos mis datos, incluyendo los 'extraños'

**Nombre:** Isabella Swan** Nombre artístico: **Bella

**Edad: Apariencia: **18 años** Cronológica: **58 años

**Raza: **Vampiro

**Habilidad o don:** Escudo mental

**Procedencia (nacionalidad): **U.S.A. - Italia

**Acto: **Equilibrio aéreo y baile con cintas

**Elementos requeridos: **Cuerdas**, **telas de seda y cintas largas

Era una vampiresa bastante reservada e introvertida. He estado mis 58 años en absoluta soledad en el ámbito personal… hay hombres muy dominantes y nunca me ha agradado que me digan qué hacer. El primero que lo intento fue mi padre, después de eso decidí dejar mi hogar y partir a Europa. Ahí fue donde encontré a los Vulturi, ellos se interesaron en mí y me convirtieron en uno de ellos. Me derivaron a Denali, donde no dure mucho debido a los arrebatos histéricos e infantiles y a los celos de Tanya e Irina. A pesar de ellas, Eleazar y Carmen me apoyaron en cada número que decidía realizar. Kate era un polo opuesto a sus hermanas. Ella siempre me ayudaba a montar mi número y me ayudaba en las prácticas. Pero Denali no era un buen lugar, así que regrese a Volterra para unirme al Circo que dirigían los Vulturi. En este había clanes realmente agradables y talentosos. Y qué decir de los nómadas, ellos montaban espectáculos en medio de sus travesías, tal como he visto hacerlo a los gitanos.

En fin, aquí estoy. Llegue a las puertas de la entrada a la carpa de un brillante escarlata ribeteada con detalles en dorado. En el frente estaban Aro, Marco y Cayo, los directores del Circo.

-ah. Aquí estas, encanto. Te esperábamos. Bienvenida - sonrió Aro

-gracias por aceptarme

-no es nada. Sabemos lo hábil que eres y mereces ese cupo.

-bueno, si no les molesta iré a instalarme

-adelante. Busca tu cuarto en el tercer piso, es el último del lado derecho. Hemos pintado una cinta de color azul en tu puerta- señalo Marco

-gracias

Al subir, pude ver la colosal carpa asentada en el valle. Era increíble pensar que pertenecía al circo más famoso del mundo. Al llegar a mi cuarto, me demore algo más de 20 minutos en guardar mis cosas y mis elementos de trabajo. Sentí curiosidad y observe las puertas vecinas para saber con quién compartía piso.

En el lado izquierdo pude leer los carteles del Clan de Olympic; los líderes eran Carlisle y Esme Cullen; a su lado estaban Emmett Cullen y su compañera Rosalie Hale; mas al fondo estaban Jasper Hale y Alice Cullen y, al frente de mi puerta, estaba el último de ellos, Edward Cullen.

Al lado derecho, junto a mi cuarto, estaban los nómadas americanos; en la puerta contigua a la mía estaban Peter y Charlotte; algo mas allá estaban James y Victoria y, al lado de la escalera, estaban Garret y Mary. Al parecer, Edward y yo éramos los únicos sin compañero/a en el piso.

Luego de 'conocer' a mis vecinos, fui a conocer la carpa. Si por fuera se veía grande, por dentro era el doble. Tenía cuatro gradas altas y un espacio para el público que quisiese ver más de cerca. En las alturas, había cuatro plataformas para los trapecistas y aros de los cuales podrían colgar cuerdas y, en mi caso, telas y cintas de seda. En la entrada, se encontraba un puesto en el cual se ubicaba el anfitrión de la noche. Más allá se encontraban los puestos de comida y de regalos del circo.

Cuando entre habían siete personas en el ruedo. Bueno, eran tres ya que el resto estaba en las alturas. En el ruedo estaban un hombre rubio, una mujer de cabello color caramelo y una chica de cabellos negros. En lo alto practicaban un chico de cabello negro, dos chicos rubios – un chico y una chica – y un chico de cabellos cobrizos.

Como había entrado ese día, debía debutar esa misma noche. Aro me había indicado cómo instalar mis cintas o telas de seda o mis cuerdas. Trepe lo más rápido que pude y llegue a la cima. La altura daba una sensación de vértigo para un humano, pero para mí era una delicia. Al llegar al centro me quite la bolsa de la cintura e inicie la instalación de mis instrumentos. En ese momento, el chico de cabello negro rio y me señalo a sus hermanos.

-eh, miren chicos. ¡Una chica nueva!

Los tres me miraron con curiosidad, la cual se disipo al ver mis elementos instalados

-vaya, una más de las alturas –aprobó la rubia – este si es un buen numero. ¿Equilibrista?

-sí. Y también bailo con cintas en la lona

-¿en la lona? Vaya, eso suena bueno- acoto el rubio

-si pero prefiero las alturas

-así se habla- concordaron

-Oigan, dejen la cháchara y continuemos, ¿quieren? – replico el chico de cabello color cobre sin tener el detalle de saludar ni de mirarme – la función es en SEIS horas

-¿Cuándo te nombramos jefe, Edward? – Replico la rubia – Cálmate un poco

Realizaban giros y saltos realmente rápidos y elegantes. Cruzaban el aire y los trapecios con gran maestría y agilidad. En el fondo se oía _'In the Shadows'_ de The Rasmus. Aun cuando solo había una chica, ella se media con todo su peso con sus compañeros. Me recordaban al Clan Egipcio en los números con los tigres en el Circo de Alejandría.

Después de esa bienvenida, me ocupe de mis cosas y no volví a cercarme a ellos. ¿Qué le pasaba a ése? Se notaba demasiado serio. Al finalizar, baje a conocer al resto.

-hola

-¡hola! – Me saludo la chica de cabellos negros – siento la actitud de Edward. Siempre es muy perfeccionista con su numero

-no te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a que me reciban así.

-eso no es excusa – señalo la mujer – soy Esme, bienvenida

-gracias

-y yo soy Carlisle

-ah, el Clan de Olympic. Compartiremos piso – señale – soy Isabella Swan, pero me llaman Bella

-ah, la equilibrista

-exacto

En ese instante, los otros cuatro bajaron. Solo los chicos rubios y el chico de cabello negro se acercaron.

-Hola, no nos presentamos. Soy Rosalie Hale -dijo la chica rubia- y ellos son Emmett- el chico de cabello negro me sonrió – y Jasper - el chico de cabello rubio hizo una inclinación de cabeza mientras abrazaba a la chica de cabello negro – ah, y ella es Alice. El chico malas pulgas es Edward. Nosotros cuatro somos trapecistas, mientras que Carlisle es el mago y Esme y Alice son sus asistentes.

-vaya.

Después de eso, fui hasta lo más alto para practicar mientras Zafrina, la encargada del sonido, programada _'Iris'_ de Goo Goo Dolls para que se escuchara de cortina. Al pasar a las cintas, la música cambio a _'Adore'_ de Paramore. Al pararme en la lona, saque mi cinta de color blanco con estrellas bordadas con hilos plateados, la música cambio drásticamente de ritmo a _'Tik tok'_ de Ke$ha y paso luego a _'Alejandro' _y_ 'Bad Romance'_ de Lady Gaga.

Luego de mi práctica, subí a mi cuarto a bañarme, cambiarme y maquillarme para la noche.

Mi traje siempre había consistido en una malla de algún color con lentejuelas a juego y una falda de tul hasta la rodilla.

Aparte de ser la equilibrista, seria parte del grupo que invitaba a la gente a asistir al circo. El asunto era tan simple como sentarse en un asiento en forma de estrella en la entrada y lanzar volantes y polvo brillante para llamar la atención. En ese rato, debía llevar una bata dorada para no revelar mi participación posterior.

Al salir de mi cuarto, coincidí con Edward. Él se dirigió a la carpa sin decir palabra alguna. En fin, la noche iniciaba y, con ella, mi acto también


	2. Se levanta el Telón

**Avisos previos:**

La trama y los personajes de** "**_**Agua para Elefantes**_**" **pertenecen a Sara Gruen

La trama y los personajes de la saga **"**_**Crepúsculo**_**"** pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

_Cedric Diggory ("__**Harry Potter"**__)_ pertenece a J.K. Rowling

Las canciones mencionadas pertenecen a sus respectivos autores

Les recomiendo buscar las canciones indicadas para que se hagan una idea o ambiente de la escena

Aviso que deberán esperar para que aparezcan los personajes de "Agua para Elefantes" o Cedric.

**Cap. 2: Se levanta el telón**

**A**ntes de iniciar, las encargadas de la publicidad éramos Alice, Esme y yo. Ellas estaban de pie, entregando volantes y yo estaba en el asiento lanzando polvo brillante para llamar la atención de los transeúntes. Pronto, los niños llamaban a sus padres y estos miraban asombrados el bello y magnificente circo para luego hacer felices a sus pequeños asistiendo con ellos a la función.

Luego de ver un gran número de gente, Aro nos envió a la carpa para que nos preparáramos. Estaba ansiosa de subir y demostrar lo que sabía hacer.

Antes de que los nómadas realizaran el número con fuego, Aro nos reunió a todos y dio las instrucciones. Al final, se deseó el típico 'Rómpete una pierna' y Jane inicio la noche en su intachable rol de presentadora

Al sonar _'In the Shadows' _supe que los cuatro chicos de los Cullen estaban en el aire y los vi realizar una magnifica rutina que dejo al público atónito. Podía oír a Emmett coordinar las acrobacias con susurros ya que yo estaba algo más arriba que ellos, sentada en mi columpio, con mis cintas y telas en mis manos.

Luego de ellos, seguía Carlisle. En cuanto salieron Esme y Alice, la canción _'Magic'_ de Selena Gómez comenzó a sonar en la carpa. Realizaba trucos maravillosos y rápidos que mantuvieron al público 'encantado' y atento a lo que seguía en su número. Y si bien eran sus asistentes, Esme y Alice también realizaban algunos trucos. Alice realizaba bellos cambios en el interior de una esfera; le daba o quitaba efectos brillantes y coloridos. Esme, por su parte cambiaba los papeles que recibía del público en bellos cristales de cuarzo, los cuales regalaba a los niños del público. Ellos tres eran un gran equipo.

Zafrina se asomó por la cortina de la carpa y me mostro una rosa blanca. Esa era mi señal. Me senté en mi columpio y asegure las telas en mis pies, lista para salir a escena. Abajo, Jane me presento como si fuese un miembro antiguo del circo

-y ahora, mis queridos amigos, nos visita una artista que representa a nuestra amada Italia. Ella es un ángel que vuela a través de cintas y listones de seda y, además, nos muestra el delicado y peligroso baile en la lona acompañada de las cintas en vara. Queridos amigos, les presento a nuestro ángel italiano, ¡Bella!

Al comenzar _'Iris'_ me lance en picada y quede sostenida por los pies en el aire, ante la mirada atónita del público y la mirada amigable de las pequeñas. Podía oírlas desde mi posición.

-qué bonita es, ¿será un ángel?- yo sonreía y saludaba mientras giraba – ¡nos está saludando, mami!

-sí, es muy bonita.- coincidía la mujer - salúdala, Francesca.

-¡hola!

Me sentí agradecida ante su gesto y moví mi tela en el aire para dejar caer mis cintas mientras sentía el cambio de música. La bella _'Adore'_ comenzó su letra mientras yo ascendía ante la mirada brillante pero apenada de la niña. Comprendí que ella pensó que me acercaría a ella. Quería sorprenderla. En lo más alto, tenía guardados mis prendedores de mariposa con alas de gemas brillantes. Moví las cintas de modo que sus puntas quedaran al frente de la pequeña y su madre. Ante el cambio de ritmo de _'Adore`_ baje rápidamente dando vueltas y quede en frente de ella y, al finalizar la canción, saque mis prendedores de mi bolsillo para dejarlos en sus manitos.

Ella me miro con una sonrisa y derramo lágrimas de felicidad

-¿s-son p-p-para mí?

-si – sonreí – cuídalos y gracias por tu gesto, pequeña Francesca

-¿Cómo supiste mi nombre?

-alguien en lo alto me lo dijo

Antes que dijera algo más_, 'Tik tok'_ marco la siguiente fase de mi número. Con rapidez, tire mi cinta del columpio y comencé a bailar sin olvidar los giros de mi cinta al ritmo cambiante de _'Alejandro'_ y como esta era lenta, solo usaba una cinta. Al cambiar a la vertiginosa _'Bad Romance'_, Zafrina me lanzo la segunda cinta y gire más rápidamente. Entre mis giros, vi que la pequeña Francesca tenía uno de mis prendedores en el cabello y su madre tenía el otro en su blusa de color azul cielo. Al finalizar el segundo coro de la canción di un giro en el aire, lanzando mis cintas, y aterrice en el suelo para atraparlas al caer. El público me aplaudió de pie y Jane se acercó a escena

-ahí la tienen, amigos. ¿No les dije que era un ángel? Brindémosle un caluroso aplauso de despedida a Bella – sonrió y me susurro – ¡grandioso trabajo! Te mereces un descanso.

-gracias, fue un placer.

La función siguió con domadores de fieras y bailarinas para finalizar con el desfile de todos los artistas. Cuando pase, la pequeña se puso de pie y me aplaudió con cariño y yo le sonreí y le salude con la mano. Los Cullen salieron después de mí y Esme me miraba con amor maternal al ver mi gesto con la niña.

Al salir el público, todos los artistas se reunían por piso en un salón que tenía cada nivel. A mí me correspondía con los Cullen y los nómadas. Estos se quedaron en sus cuartos aprovechando la noche, de modo que solo éramos ocho en el salón.

Esme se me acerco para felicitarme por mi debut y por el detalle con la niña

-cariño, tu gesto con la pequeña fue muy dulce.

-¡sí! – Se acercó Alice – Jasper y yo lo vimos desde la entrada y sentíamos su felicidad en el momento que se los diste.

-¿su felicidad?

-puedo percibir las emociones, ese es mi don. Esa pequeña estaba en las nubes por la felicidad que le diste al regalarle tus prendedores

-fue un acto muy dulce de tu parte – concordó Rosalie- se nota que tienes talento y además un tacto especial con los niños.

-ah, por favor. No es la primera ni la última que lo hace - espeto Edward

Aun cuando estaba su familia, no me contuve

-¿¡Cuál es tu problema! ¿Qué tienes en mi contra? En su ensayo, me trataste pésimo cuando solo estaba fijando mis instrumentos y ahora te burlas de un gesto que me nació por la dulzura de esa niña… ¿¡Qué rayos te pasa conmigo!

El me miro, atónito por mi tono y bajo la vista, molesto, pero no se quedó callado

-¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme de ese modo?

-solo estoy defendiéndome, así que no me molestes. No me arruines la noche con tus desagradables comentarios

Decidí retirarme para descansar ya que, aun siendo vampiro, estaba exhausta por la función.

-me retiro. Hasta mañana.


	3. Chapter 3

**Avisos previos:**

*La trama y los personajes de** "**_**Agua para Elefantes**_**" **pertenecen a Sara Gruen

*La trama y los personajes de la saga **"**_**Crepúsculo**_**"** pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

_*Cedric Diggory (__**"Harry Potter"**__)_ pertenece a J.K. Rowling

**Las canciones mencionadas pertenecen a sus respectivos autores

Les recomiendo buscar las canciones indicadas para que se hagan una idea o ambiente de la escena

Aviso que deberán esperar para que aparezcan los personajes de "Agua para Elefantes" o Cedric.

**Cap. 3: ****Una inesperada visita**

**Forks, Washington**

**L**os señores Swan miraban con tristeza la habitación vacía de su hija. Habían pasado más de 40 años desde que ella se había marchado al ser encerrada en su cuarto por querer pertenecer a una compañía ambulante. Charlie Swan se negaba si quiera a pensar que su hija fuese una artista de la calle. Ellos ya tenían 65 años cada uno, su hija ya debía tener 40 años o algo más. La pregunta que siempre asaltaba a Renée era dónde estaría su querida hija.

Una noche, Charlie Swan sorprendió a su esposa al conseguir dos entradas al Circo Internacional de Volterra. Él sabía que su mujer siempre había soñado asistir a un circo famoso y ése era el más reconocido. Ella se emocionó y prepararon el equipaje para partir esa misma noche. Al amanecer ya estaban en Florencia y rentaron un auto para ir a Volterra. El viaje fue corto y Renée estaba ansiosa de que llegara la hora de la función. Admiraron la colosal carpa de color escarlata y la bella entrada con el asiento en forma de estrella. Una mujer de cabellos color caramelo estaba allí, llenando los bolsillos del asiento con papeles y bolsas de escarcha dorada. Se bajó rápidamente y entro en la carpa, donde sonaba una bella melodía

-ah. Esa canción – suspiro Renée – era una de las que Bells escuchaba en casa…

-….- Charlie no podía decir nada por el remordimiento que le causaba pensar en su hija.

-vamos, cariño. Debemos buscar un hotel y luego vendremos

-claro, cielo

**Volterra.**

Ya es de noche… esta noche, los Vulturi han decidido honrar a Italia con una bella entrada de los artistas del aire. La canción del homenaje es _'Ameno'_ de Era. Me ha tocado participar con los chicos. Aun cuando no me lleve con Edward, daré lo mejor de mí.

Esta noche Carlisle, Esme y Alice inician la noche con su mágico número. _'Magic'_ resonaba en los parlantes y ellos encantaban a la multitud. Yo ya estaba lista para cuando fuese mi turno. Mis telas eran de seda azul casi transparente con estrellas doradas. Las cintas eran azules y mis cintas de piso eran doradas. Los magos se retiraron y salieron los domadores; _'Eye of the Tiger' _de Survivor encajaba a la perfección y le daba el toque de adrenalina perfecto.

Luego, salieron las bailarinas con _'Dancing'_ de Elisa. Esa canción me recordaba mis sueños de infancia. De como yo soñaba viajar por el mundo siendo una artista; de como mi padre me encerró para prohibirlo y de que yo terminara huyendo. Esos recuerdos me dejaron inestable y no deseaba salir, pero era una artista y no podía fallar. Estaba concentrándome, cuando lo oí…

-mira, Charlie. ¿No son hermosas? Me pregunto si Bells pudo hacer lo que soñaba…

-espero que si… aún recuerdo cuando encontramos la nota en su cuarto…

Eran ellos. Eran mis padres. Estaban aquí, en la carpa. No podía dejar que me reconocieran. Debía hacer algo.

-¡Zafrina, necesito que me traigas algo! – le llame por el walkie talkie

-¿Qué pasa, Bella?

-necesito un antifaz blanco con cintas doradas en sus costados

-¿un antifaz? Jamás usas antifaz

-quiero darle misterio a mi número. Dile a Rose que me lo suba cuando les toque subir.

-OK… voy por el

-está en mi cofre, junto a la puerta.

-entiendo

Cuando los trapecistas eran anunciados, Rose subió algo mas y me entrego el antifaz.

-¿Qué pasa, Bells? ¿Por qué pediste este antifaz?

-Rose… mis padres están aquí…

-…. ¿qué?

-si… los oí hablando… están en la grada del fondo a la izquierda, en la segunda escalita.

-….- Rose siguió mi vista y los vio – ¿el hombre de bigote y la mujer de blusa celeste?

-si…

-ya veo

-¡Rose, baja! –Llamo Emmett – vamos a empezar

-ya voy, osito – respondió – tranquila, Bells. Solo haz lo que sabes hacer

-gracias, Rose.

'_It's my Life' _de Bon Jovi dio el inicio a los trapecistas. En un momento, vi que Jasper me veía preocupado y Edward lo miraba a él. Aun así, no fallaron en su número. Ellos me daban el pase para continuar. Los acordes suaves de _'Iris'_ me dieron la señal para colocarme el antifaz y colgarme de las cintas para bajar dando piruetas ante la mirada atenta del público. De vez en cuando, miraba a mis padres. Luego de formar figuras con las cintas y girar a toda velocidad, subí para pasar a las telas. Esa noche, al sentir melancolía, elegí _'Hurt'_ de Christina Aguilera. Era una forma de recordar a mis padres. En ese momento, los oí hablar.

-¿sabes, querida? – Hablo Charlie – al ver a esta chica y al oír su canción, recuerdo cuan emocionada estaba nuestra Bells al decirnos su sueño cuando era pequeña – sonreía – y no sé por qué, pero la veo en la equilibrista y me llenaría de orgullo verla actuar.

-a mí también, y sé que sería tan o más grandiosa que esta chica…

Estaba feliz, al cambiar el ritmo a _'Alejandro'_, baile con toda mi fuerza y, sin miedo a que me vieran, me quite el antifaz y comencé a bailar en la lona con mi cinta en mano.

-mírala, Renée, se parece a nuestra Bella.

-sí, pero Bella debe tener ya 40 años o más, Charlie.

-lo sé – suspiro mi padre – se me ocurre algo, pero no te rías de mi

-dime

-imaginemos que es ella… me encantaría pensar que mi hija trabaja en un circo tan famoso como este

-no me parece ridículo, cariño. Sé que ella seria maravillosa en un circo como este

Sonreí a mas no poder y _'Tik tok'_ me llamo a hacer piruetas más complicadas y rápidas ante los aplausos de la gente, incluyendo a mis padres. Para mi última canción, Zafrina me lanzo la segunda cinta y programo _'Can't be Tamed' _de Miley Cyrus. En esta, mis cintas eran más anchas y, en un momento, las deje en el suelo y solo bailé como siempre lo he hecho y luego me colgué de mis cintas al pasar a la parte más rápida. Luego baje a suelo y tome mis cintas al terminar. Mis padres fueron los primeros en ponerse de pie. Sin pensarlo, enrolle mis cintas en las varas y las lance para que cayeran a un lado de mi madre. Ella sonrió y la apretó contra su pecho.

El final de la noche se marcó con la marcha circense de todos los artistas. Esa noche había sido una sorpresa para mí. Una bella sorpresa que terminó en tragedia. Ambos se emocionaron tanto que sufrieron un paro cardiaco en plena marcha. Sin miedo a lo que pudieran decir los demás, corrí a ellos y los abrace

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!

-Bells…- sonrieron y mama acoto - ¿eres un ángel? ¿Has venido a buscarnos?

-mami… resiste

-no, hija… llego nuestro tiempo… pero, sabemos que eres un angelito y que eres feliz

Dicho esto, dejaron este mundo.

-¿Mamá? ¿¡Mamá! **¡MAMÁ!** _**¡RESISTAN! **_– Llore sin lágrimas, ya que estas jamás saldrían – no… no…. **¡NO! **_**¡NO SE VAYAN!**_

-estamos… **MUY**… orgullosos de ti… hija…. Perdóname… - susurro mi padre

-Papá… no hay nada que perdonar… resis…- no pude decir más ya que ya estaban muertos.

Esa madrugada, fueron enterrados en Volterra. Los Vulturi se encargaron de los gastos correspondientes a la ceremonia y al nicho. Deje mi numero guardado y no salí a escena en una semana. Supe por Alice que la pequeña Francesca vino a verme cada noche al show pero, al ver que no salía, se marchaba a mitad de la función. Esme me acompañaba en mi cuarto al terminar su número. A petición de Aro, el encargado de la casa funeraria me entrego el collar de Renée, el reloj de Charlie y sus alianzas de matrimonio.

Me mantuve fuera de la carpa por unos días, aun siendo inmortal no quería arruinar la gran presentación del circo… no me sentía con ánimos y no deseaba arruinar la noche con mi tristeza.

No me iba a presentar… lo único que conseguiría era aburrir o deprimir al público con un número muy diferente al que estaban acostumbrados a lo que se refería a mí en mis cintas

Ya era de noche. Estaba sentada en el asiento de la entrada. Faltaban unas horas para que comenzara la función, cuando alguien se me acerco…


	4. Una ayuda inesperada

**Avisos previos:**

*La trama y los personajes de** "**_**Agua para Elefantes**_**" **pertenecen a Sara Gruen

*La trama y los personajes de la saga **"**_**Crepúsculo**_**"** pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

_*Cedric Diggory (__**"Harry Potter"**__)_ pertenece a J.K. Rowling

**Las canciones mencionadas pertenecen a sus respectivos autores

Les recomiendo buscar las canciones indicadas para que se hagan una idea o ambiente de la escena

Aviso que deberán esperar para que aparezcan los personajes de "Agua para Elefantes" o Cedric.

**Cap. ****4: Una ayuda inesperada**

**-¿Q**ué haces afuera?- me hablo Edward

-nada…

-ve a prepararte.

-NO SALDRÉ

-¿¡no vas a salir! ¿Otra vez? Bella… no tengo idea de qué te pasa, pero no creo que sea justo para los otros que los prives de verte

-¿Qué?

-lo digo por la niña… ella siempre espera por tu acto… cada vez que viene y no te ve, se entristece…

-¿Qué más te da si salgo o no? Tú tienes tu número a salvo de que te opaquen y sé que yo…

**-¡ME GUSTA VERTE ACTUANDO ¿SI? **

-¿Qué?

-**Bella, tú me gustas**… me gustas desde que te vi… me pones nervioso y no sé cómo acercarme a ti…

Estaba muda del asombro…

-¿Qué? ¿Yo… te gusto?

-sí. Me gustas y no tienes idea de cuánto… me entristece no verte en tu acto… vuelve…

-Edward, yo…

-acéptame. Acéptame y deja que te acompañe… sé que sufres por estar tan sola…

-sí.

-…. – me miro, confuso -¿sí? ¿Sí que?

-SI. **Quiero estar contigo.** Temí que nunca me aceptaras… tú me gustas, Edward

Sin previo aviso, me beso dulcemente. Su beso me dio una idea

-Edward… ¿harías un número conmigo?

-¿contigo? Pero… ¿y los chicos?

-por nosotros no te preocupes… - hablo Rosalie – será interesante mezclar nuestros actos… además, Bella usa más de una canción… hay que elegirlas ahora…

-de hecho…-dije- las tengo en mente y en mi computadora…

- unas horas más tarde -

-bueno amigos – anuncio Jane – la verdad es que esta noche no tendremos el número de nuestro ángel italiano… - La pequeña Francesca iba a retirarse, cuando terminaron el anuncio – ella NO actuara sola – la niña sonrió – ella se ha aliado con nuestros artistas del aire, nuestros trapecistas. Ellos han querido contarnos una noticia musicalmente… bueno, vamos con ellos. Los dejo con nuestros artistas del aire

Decidimos usar _'Sueños Rotos'_ de la 5ª Estación para iniciar. Me mostré sola en mis cintas para dar un efecto de soledad antes del segundo tema. La segunda canción era _'Romeo y Julieta'_… eso daba el riesgo de un romance a escondidas, el público estaba muy atento. La más atenta y feliz era Francesca, la cual descubrió la noticia por el número.

-¡mami, _**el ángel esta con el chico de cabellos color cobre!**_ ¡Ya no está sola!

-sí, cariño, está feliz con él – señalo la mujer tras el inicio de _'When I look at You' _de Miley Cyrus, la cual tenía como acompañante a David Bisbal

-hacen una bonita pareja – suspiró la niña – espero que nunca se separen

-yo también, hijita…

En la última canción, bailamos juntos una especie de vals en la lona. En cuanto acabamos el número, pedimos permiso a los Vulturi para casarnos. Ellos se alegraron y confesaron que ese era el propósito de colocarme en el tercer piso: que conociese a Edward y que nos enamoráramos para terminar casados y que los dos dejáramos de estar solos para vivir juntos al igual que los demás artistas. Estaba definido desde antes de mi llegada al circo.

Carlisle le pidió permiso a los Vulturi para volver a su hogar unos días después de la boda.

-Aro, ha sido un honor participar en el circo, pero queremos regresar a nuestra casa

-claro, amigo mío. Pediré que preparen un avión rumbo al estado de _**Washington.**_

Al oírlos, recordé mi vida

-¿Washington?

-sí. Vivimos en **Forks** – respondió Esme

-yo… yo… no iré… no iré a Forks

-si iras – replico Edward – eres mi esposa y vas donde yo voy

-¿me estas mandando? ¿¡ME ESTAS DANDO ORDENES!

Jamás me había agradado que me dijeran qué hacer y esta no era la excepción. No cambiaba nada el hecho de que lo amara.

-¡NO VOY A IR A FORKS!

-Bella…

-de ahí vengo… ¡no quiero recordar mi pasado!

Forks. Mis padres se habían conocido en Seattle y luego se habían casado. Había vivido con ellos un tiempo hasta que mi padre me había impuesto que jamás actuaría como artista callejera. Luego termine huyendo a Europa y estaba cumpliendo mi mayor sueño. Pero, como siempre, todo se reducía a tiempos cortos y fantasías. Y esta no era la excepción.

-le temes a tu pasado ¿verdad, Bella?

Era increíble cómo Edward podía captar todo de manera tan rápida. Su don no me llegaba, pero aun así me conocía.

-mi familia vivía en Forks… mi casa aún está ahí… y mis cosas.

-¿tienes la llave?

-sí.

-iremos apenas lleguemos y luego vendrás a nuestra casa

-entiendo.

-se el motivo por el cual llegaste a Volterra… ya no estás sola, cariño…

-… lo se…

-bueno… entonces ¿iras?

-sí. Gracias por tu ayuda, amor.

El vuelo fue sumamente rápido y pronto estuvimos en Seattle. Estuvimos frente a mi casa en menos de dos horas. Estaba tal cual la deje hace más de 40 años y mi llave estaba en mi vieja camioneta. Sentí nostalgia al verla; mi padre me la había dado cuando cumplí los 18. Entré y encontré todas mis fotografías en la chimenea. Si antes no quería verlas, ahora iba a conservarlas todas. Saque una caja del armario y las eche todas. Recorrí la sala y encontré la playera de beisbol de mi padre y la blusa rosa de mi madre. Las puse en la caja y subí las escaleras.

Al entrar a su cuarto, guarde las joyas de mama y el dinero que guardaba papa. Decidí llevarme las cosas de valor para evitar una desgracia posterior. Ahora faltaba el último cuarto: mi habitación. Entre para encontrarla tal y como la recordaba. Entre mis cosas saque lo más valioso: mi laptop, mis discos, mis libros, mi ropa, mi edredón y algunas joyas que mis abuelos me habían heredado. Luego de eso, Salí para dejar la puerta cerrada. Edward y Alice me esperaban junto al Volvo de Edward. Al recorrer la casa, saque dos cajas medianas con las cosas de mis padres y las mías y una más grande con mi ropa.

-¿es todo? ¿No se te queda nada?

-no. Esto es todo.

-bien. Pon las cajas en el maletero.

En poco tiempo llegamos a la casa de los Cullen. Era una casa blanca enorme con tres pisos. Tenía muchos ventanales y era hermosa. En el garaje había autos muy elegantes y hermosos. Había un BMW descapotable rojo, un jeep enorme, un Mercedes, un Porsche 911 turbo amarillo, un Aston Martin Vanquish y, finalmente, el Volvo.

-bienvenida a casa, cariño – dijo Esme.

-gracias

Antes de que me instalara, me llevaron a conocer la casa; el primer piso estaba compuesto por la entrada y el garaje; en el segundo estaba la sala, la cocina, un baño, el estudio de Carlisle y el balcón. En el tercer piso estaban las habitaciones; a mano izquierda estaban la de Esme y Carlisle, la de Alice y Jasper y la de Rosalie y Emmett.

En unos minutos, estaba en la habitación de la derecha, esa era la que compartiría con Edward. Era una habitación espaciosa, con mucha luz. Tenía una estantería llena de discos y libros. Si bien no dormíamos, habían instalado una cama por nuestro matrimonio.

-bien. Ya estamos en casa – señalo Edward – te dejare una columna de repisas y la mitad de los colgadores.

-ok

-¿necesitas una repisa para tus libros y tus discos?

-si

-aquí hay unas repisas vacías – señalo al rincón del cuarto, cerca de la ventana -. Puedes dejar tu computadora en el escritorio y vaciar uno de las mesitas de noche para guardar tu joyero. Además, detrás del cuadro hay una caja fuerte para que guardes documentos, cosas de valor o escrituras.

-gracias.

La primera caza en Forks fue muy divertida y acabo con una guerra de bolas de lodo por cortesía de Emmett y Jasper. Las chicas se quejaron en un principio pero aun así participaron y con mayor fuerza.

Ya más tarde, cada pareja se retiró a su respectiva habitación. En ese momento, me di cuenta de algo… esa era nuestra noche de bodas; debería ser nuestra luna de miel.

Estaba nerviosa… él me miró y se dio cuenta.

-Bells… si tú no quieres hacer nada esta noche…

-¿Por qué determinas algo sin saber lo que pienso?

-Bells, no quiero presionarte solo por mis deseos, si tú no quieres hacer nada hoy yo…

Si decir una sola palabra, me acerqué a él y nos besamos; fue un beso completamente diferente a los que habíamos compartido antes: habíamos comprendido la magnitud de nuestro lazo actual. Esa noche era muy importante para ambos y, también, la habíamos esperado.

Ese beso fue cargado de intensidad y de una dicha indescriptible en ese momento. Lo único que puedo afirmar con certeza absoluta es que él era, es y será mi compañero para toda la eternidad.

Esa noche, lejos de ser llena de lujuria, fue una noche sumamente dulce y llena de ternura. Pasamos la noche contemplando las estrellas, acariciándonos y compartiendo besos llenos del amor que habíamos descubierto con el tiempo.

-no sabes cuánto te amo. Me alegra haber ido a Volterra

-y yo el estar ahí cuando llegaste. Siento haber sido tan desagradable, no sabía cómo demostrarte lo que sentía

-lo hiciste cuando me animaste a volver a la carpa… gracias

-no hay de qué… ¿sabes?

-¿Qué?

-quiero besarte-me miro dulcemente - ¿puedo?

-¿Qué pregunta es esa?- reí- eres mi esposo… claro que puedes besarme, cariño – sonreímos antes de volver a nuestra burbuja y perdernos en el romanticismo que nos brindaba la noche

En medio de la noche, escuchamos los arranques de pasión y los sonidos de destrucción que provenían de la habitación de Emmett y Rosalie, lo que nos provocó un ataque de risa incontrolable.


End file.
